Only One
by LuckyNessa
Summary: The kiss with Chloe and Alek never happened but they still became good friends, but what if the one person Chloe loves the most is ripped from her. Will things go back to normal, or will Chloe's life take a turn for the worst? Or better even.
1. Chapter 1

**This is rated T (Teen) for:**

Language, violence, and mild sexuality (not full blown sex, just like making out and things like that).

**Couples:**

No Brian and Chloe.

Alek and Chloe eventually, just wait a little while so it can develop into something.

Amy and Paul, of course.

Jasmine may possibly end up with an original character.

**Chloe and Alek never kissed like in the show so she doesn't know how he feels for her and she doesn't know that he loves her.**

**Chapter One**

"_Do you think that they're dating?" _Someone whispered quietly.

"_Who?"_ They're friend answered.

"_Chloe and Alek of course." _The first voice hissed back.

I rolled my eyes and opened my locker, I thought if I hung out with Jasmine more that people would get the idea and leave the rumours about Alek and me alone. We weren't dating, I liked Alek. Like I mean I like, like him but that wasn't going anywhere. I still didn't have the kitty balls to tell him that Brian and I were defiantly over.

Brian met a girl that was good for him, she was his age, and they went to college together. Her name was Jessica and she was very sweet. I was still friends with Brian but we both realized that we were into different people; Brian kept trying to convince me to tell Alek that I liked him, but I never could, he was tough, hot, British, snarky and he could see right through me, so I couldn't even try to lie to him. So I avoided that whole area in our conversations.

"_I don't know she hangs out with Jasmine a lot too. It's hard to tell, but look at him. He's staring at her like crazy again." _The second voice whispered back.

I spun around and looked for Alek without even thinking about it, I saw him leaning against his locker with his friends but he was looking at me. I blushed when he smiled at me, because he obviously knew that I looked at him. I growled quietly then I turned back around and leaned my forehead against my locker.

"Well hello beautiful." A voice whispered by my ear. I jumped and squeaked quietly, I spun around again and Alek was looking down at me with that normal smirk and it made my heart flutter and I prayed that he was not listening to it.

"Don't do that." I snapped, smiling. I wasn't actually mad at him but I still bugged him sometimes. I was happy that we were getting closer, we were friends now. We watched movies at his house, with Jasmine there of course, and we stopped for coffee sometimes.

"Well if you hadn't been listening to those girls' conversation you would have heard me come up." He chuckled. I smiled but I blushed a little bit, so he defiantly knew that I heard what they said.

"I heard my name, I'm allowed to listen." I smirked. Alek rolled his eyes at me then leaned even closer, I almost couldn't breathe.

"Well don't worry, I heard my name and I had to listen to." He smiled at me sweetly.

"You're being a close talker again." I murmured. I had to look down so that my neck wouldn't cramp and so he wouldn't see the look that I am almost positive crossed past my eyes.

"Come on, admit it. You like when we talk this close." He whispered, my phone started vibrating in my pocket so had a good reason to keep my eyes down. I looked at my phone and saw that it was Brian texting me. I looked up at Alek and he was still smiling but the look in his eyes told me that he saw who it was.

_Hey Chloe, Jess and I are going back to college. Remember that anytime you need to talk just call me up and one of us will answer, but you should defiantly do what we talked about. I won't actually write it because I know that he is probably reading over your shoulder like he does. : D 3 Just try… For me please?_

_~~ Brian_

"Who's Jess?" Alek whispered, still very close to me. I ducked under his arm so I could try and breathe again.

"Brian's girlfriend." I smiled, I threw my bag on my shoulder and I started walking towards my English class, Alek stood there for a second then he ran to catch up with me.

"He has a girlfriend? Why didn't you ever tell me that he has a girlfriend? And you guys still talk?" He smiled happily.

"Yes, he and Jessica have been dating for about a month. And of course I still talk to him, Brian is a good friend and Jessica is pretty kool to." I looked at Alek who was walking beside me perfectly; he was so handsome and tall.

"So, you aren't in love with him anymore?" He said happily. He always hated Brian, for some reason or another.

"Well yea, but more like a best friend or brother." I laughed at him sweetly.

"Oh, that's wonderful." He whispered to himself, I turned to raise my eyebrow at him and he just smirked.

"Well, I got to go. Have fun in history, and don't hurt anyone." I laughed, Alek nodded then he wrapped his arms around me, I wasn't shocked since he did this a lot, he was a hugger.

Alek squeezed me tightly then kissed the top of my head, I breathed in and he smelt so good. Like woods, axe and Mai, I guess it was weird that Mai men smelt good to me but Alek defiantly smelt the best.

"Ok, I have got to go now." I laughed, Alek squeezed once more then he let me go and he watched me until I walked to my desk and then he turned around and went to his class.

"Hey Amy." I smiled as I sat down beside my best friend in the whole world.

"Hey, guess what!" She squealed.

"What?" I laughed, I saw Paul come in and he waved happily to the both of us, but his eyes were on Amy.

"Paul and I did some research, we found a myth about the Mai, and apparently it's believed that everyone in the world has a soul mate but for the Mai, finding that soul mate is easier. A Mai's soul mate is another Mai that is brought into their life somehow, best friend, or the person that helps them through the transition. Isn't that awesome! It could be Alek!" She said then at the end she got very happy. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my notebook.

I couldn't help thinking about my dream last night. I had woken up screaming and Jasmine sitting on my bed trying to wake me up, all I remember from the dream was coming home to blood. Just puddles of blood, and smears of blood all over my house. Jasmine finally calmed me down enough so I could breathe then she just sat with me and kept me calm.

"Chloe, are you ok?" Paul said sitting on my other side. I looked up and smiled then looked back down. My phone vibrated again and I looked at the teacher, she was facing the board drawing something for Romeo and Juliet. I took out my phone and looked down. I was expecting it to be Brian bugging me about Alek but I was shocked when I saw it was from Alek.

_Jasmine told me about you having a nightmare… Are you ok? Do you want to talk about? You know… with me? Don't worry, no pressure, and don't worry about the dream. I really doubt it was a vision or something, and Jasmine wants me to remind you that I'm your trainer tonight and I'm watching you. So remember if you want to talk just climb up to your roof._

_3 Alek_

"Hm, speak of the devil." Amy smirked reading over my shoulder, I laughed then I sent him a quick thank you msg. I wanted to say more but Amy barely knew how I felt about Alek. She assumed and guessed, but I never really confirmed it for her.

"Oh shut up." I smirked. I put my phone back and rested my chin on the palm of my hand I bit my thumb and I tried not to smile.

If someone had asked me what happened in English class I would have been stumped. I tried to pay attention but it felt like everything but school was brought to the front of my brain, the nightmare, Alek, my mom, Alek… A lot. The hug this morning, it was normal since we became good friends, but it felt different. I didn't really know how to explain it but it just did, like it was special or something.

"Chloe, come it's time for math." Paul said looking at me funny. I smiled and stood up quickly, I had math with Paul and Alek, it wasn't very special since Alek sat with his friends and I sat with Paul. It was fine with me; he was friends with them first. Besides, he always sat with us at lunch, Jasmine did too.

"Coming." I laughed. I looked at Amy and she had a look on her face that told me that she knew everything. I blushed because I knew I was caught but I refused to confirm it, I just laughed it off and we headed out.

Paul and I waved bye to Amy since she had gym this period. She waved back then blew a kiss to Paul and then we were off. I tried to sit in the back when I could to avoid being called upon by the teacher. Paul and I sat down at the table, there were three seats but no one ever really took. That was kool with me since I didn't want people to.

I opened my notebook and started doodling claw marks and things like that and I just about jumped out of my skin when I heard the other chair beside me being pulled away from the desk and someone sitting.

"So much for cat like reflexes." Paul smirked. I stuck my tongue out and then turned to look at Alek who was smirking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked; people were staring at us, especially the girls. He friends just waved at me then turned back to their conversation.

"Well this is math class, correct?" He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at him and laughed, "Yes, but what are you doing here? As in sitting beside me." I smiled.

"Decided to change things up, you're my friend to." He smiled back; I tried not to sigh at the sight of that beautiful smile. Such a nice smile, so shiny and pretty.

I shook my head quickly to get rid of that thought then I just turned back to my notebook. "Well you're defiantly changing things up; it seems that your fan club isn't to please." I said nodding to the glaring girls. They weren't even trying to hide it, it was kind of amusing, but pathetic at the same time.

"Ignore them, that's how I get through the day." He said rather loudly, the girls gasped and I swear I saw some tears spring into some girl's eyes before she turned around.

"Nice, very classy." I mumbled.

"I tried to be nice at first but that didn't work, so now I'm trying a different front with it." He sighed.

"You mean, being distant and rude." I laughed, I didn't mean it but I thought I should say it.

"Exactly!" He yelled playfully. A few girls jumped so they were obviously trying to listen to our conversation a little too hard. I rolled my eyes and laughed at Alek.

"So you excited for training tonight?" He smirked. He looked directly at me and I tried not to let myself get swallowed by his deep brown eyes.

"Oh yeah, what not exciting about working so hard that my bones hurt." I mumbled.

"Oh come on King, you'll be with me, which ought to ease the pain in your bones." He smiled at me.

"Your right, that pain goes to my ass." I smirked at him.

He grabbed his heart playfully then tried to look upset, "Are you saying that I'm a pain in the ass?" He said shocked.

"She may be saying it but I believe most people are thinking it, Mr. Petrov." The teacher said sarcastically in front of the class. Alek turned to him and smiled.

"Most likely sir." He chuckled. The teacher rolled his eyes then began his lesson.

"Amazing, you can get away with anything." I gasped.

"With everyone but you." He smiled.

**Ohk so this is just a test, if its like I'll continue... And I really hope people like it since I really like writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I waked down the hall in a daze; my mind was working to hard. All I could think about was my mom, that dream had me so shaken up that I couldn't pay attention to anything. Whenever I closed my eyes I saw the dream over again, walking into my house, smelling the blood, seeing the blood, then seeing my mom dead. I know it sounded pathetic, but it felt so real.

"Hey Chloe, want to go get some coffee?" Alek said running up behind me.

"Uh, can we just run to my place for a second? That dream got me worried about my mom." I whispered. Alek chuckled but through his arm around me playfully.

"Anything for you King." He smiled.

I nodded then I went to my locker and Alek let his arm fall back down to his side. I opened my locker quickly and threw everything in then I slammed it shut and Alek led me outside.

Walking to my house wasn't hard since it was so close but it seemed like a longer walk because I was worried, I didn't know what I was expecting but whatever it was, I was worried. I didn't like surprises, and even though Alek kept telling me that nothing was wrong I couldn't stop worrying.

As we got closer to my house my worrying calmed down, until I saw my front door wide open. I took off running but Alek cut in front of me and led me up the stairs.

"Stay behind me." He whispered, I looked up at his face and he looked worried like me. It was weird since Alek did such a good job at not showing his emotions.

We walked through the doorway and I looked ahead and around looking for the blood but there was none, maybe my mom just forgot to close the door all the way.

I was hopeful until I saw my mom, sprawled on the floor of the kitchen with blood running out of her mouth. I tried to scream but it wouldn't come out. I felt myself fall to the ground and then Alek wrapped his arms around me and put my head between his neck and shoulder.

I sobbed and cried for my mom, Alek was rubbing my back peacefully whispering in my ear that it was ok, but it wasn't, my mom was dead.

"Chloe, the police are here." Alek said kneeling in front of me. Somehow during my sob fest Alek moved me to the couch and called the police and Valentina. I heard Valentina talking to the cops at my front door then she was kneeling behind Alek. Jasmine kneeled beside him and rubbed my side. Alek kept a firm hold on my hand but I wasn't complaining, it made me remember that this wasn't a dream. It helped me stay focused and strong, knowing that he was there for me.

"Chloe, honey, you're going to come to our house for a while ok?" Valentina said quietly but it was comforting.

I nodded not trusting my voice; I was scared that if I tried to speak that I would start crying all over again. Alek ran his thumb over my knuckles gently then he let go only to pick me up bridal style. I watched as Valentina and Jasmine led us through my house and out the door, cops turned to look at us but no one said anything.

Jasmine opened the back door of her car and Alek laid me down then got in on the other side and rested my head on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his leg and I held on tight like he might vanish.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I'm being laid on a soft bed and Alek was leaning over me with tears in his eyes.

"Hi." He croaked, his voice was rough and he looked so sad, his eyes had dark circles under them.

"You… Need sleep." I whispered. My throat was sore and my eyes stung from the tears. Alek smiled at me and nodded, he went to go out of the room but I reached for his hand. "Stay, please." I said squeezing his hand. He turned back around and nodded before crawling into the bed beside me. He tried to pull his hand away but I held it then turned around so my back was to him and I rested my head on his hand lightly. I felt him shift closer to get comfortable then I fell asleep.

Alek's POV

Poor Chloe, her mother never told her about the cancer. The doctor told Valentina that Meredith had, had cancer for about 13 years. She was doing better but some reason she stopped taking her pills and she died this morning from lung failure.

The doctor believes that Meredith didn't feel anything because it looked like she fell unconscious before she died, so no pain but now Chloe was in pain.

Once I carried her to the car she fell asleep holding on to me, she whimpered in her sleep but she didn't get too worked up. I ran my fingers through her hair trying to soothe her, anything to stop the whimpers and tears. Jasmine kept quiet the whole time, she was hurting for Chloe, we all were.

Once we got home Valentina had me carry Chloe into our apartment and I offered my room. It was comfy and Jasmine needed her own bed since she hadn't slept in about a week.

I laid Chloe down and she opened her eyes a little bit and looked at me, I felt tears well up in my eyes just from the look of pure sadness in Chloe's eyes.

"Hi." I tried to say calmly but my voice sounded rough, my throat hurt so much from holding back the tears. I tried to smile but it didn't really work. It hurt me to see Chloe this upset.

"You… Need sleep." She whispered sweetly, her voice sounded a little rough as well but I still felt my heart flutter at the sound of it.

I nodded and went to leave to sleep on the couch but she grabbed my hand and my heart just about burst out of my chest. I know it was wrong of me to think this way after what just happened but she was so beautiful, all I wanted to do was hold her and let her know that I was there forever.

"Stay, please." She whispered again, I nodded and I crawled into the bed beside her, I brought the blanket up and wrapped it around us. She smiled lightly then turned her back to me, bringing my hand with her. I felt her rest her cheek on my hand so I moved closer, not to be sexual, just to be comfy with her in my arms.

Soon she was asleep, she didn't whimper but she did twitch sometimes, she let go of my hand eventually but I just pulled her closer and rested me hand on her stomach. She sighed then I felt my eyes starting to close, I was so tired but I wanted to watch Chloe sleep more. She needed me, and I would always need her and if that meant never sleeping again just to make sure the nightmares left her alone then I would.

"Go to sleep Alek." I heard her murmur then she was asleep again. I smiled then rested my head on the pillow and fell asleep with the only girl I have ever loved; she was mine forever even if she never knew it.

…ooo000ooo…

Chloe's POV

I woke with an arm draped over my waist and a warm body breathing deeply behind me. I turned slowly so I didn't wake him up and I was face to face with Alek. His hair was tussled and out of place and his mouth was open a little bit. He looked so peaceful, like nothing could bother him. I smiled and brushed back a piece of hair that fell in in front of his closed eyes.

I sighed then I tried to fall back asleep but I couldn't, my mom was gone and she was never coming back again. I was probably going to foster care since mom didn't have any relatives. What if I got sent to some other town and never saw Alek and everyone else again? Would I be handed off to another pride? It would make Alek's life easier since he wouldn't have to risk his life for me.

"Chloe." Alek whispered looking at me sweetly. I focused on him and smiled, I didn't see him wake up and I don't know how long he was looking at me.

"Morning." I smiled as best I could.

"Are you ok? About six different emotions just showed on your face." Alek smiled back, an actual smile not a smirk. He could read me like a freaking book.

"Yeah, I'm just worried. What happens when I go into foster care? If I move towns does that mean I go to another pride? And you don't have to be my protector anymore?" I said shaking slightly. Alek tightened his arm around me comfortingly. I buried my head in his chest and let a couple tears fall down my cheeks.

"Chloe, look at me." Alek said patiently. I looked up and stared into his beautiful brown eyes, so normal but so different, they had this weird emotion in them but I ignored it. "You're not going anywhere, you're staying right here, Valentina will make sure of it and I don't have to be your protector now, I want to be. I would do anything for you. Any other Mai could have worked with Jasmine to protect you but I volunteered. I want to be there for you and no matter what happens I'm not going leave, you got that?" He said seriously. I smiled at him then I leaned in a kissed his cheek. I so badly wanted to move my lips a little to the left and kiss him on the lips but I wasn't ready. Losing my mother then losing Alek would kill me.

"Come on, let's go make some breakfast." Alek smiled gently again then he got up and grabbed my hand sweetly and pulled me up. Once he knew I wouldn't fall back asleep he went to his dresser and pulled out a long t-shirt and gave it to me to go over the leggings I wore yesterday with the yellow shirt/dress.

"Thanks." I smiled, I went to his bathroom and quickly got undressed and threw the shirt on, it was a V-neck shirt that only Alek could pull off but it looked fine with my boobs. It was big enough that it went down to my mid-thigh so it must have been big on Alek too.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Alek only in a pair of sweat pants. His back was to me and it was such a nice back, muscle in all the right places and a few scars but they were him, Alek without scars wouldn't make sense.

Alek turned around and jumped slightly then smiled, something passed through his eyes when he saw me then he looked me up and down again. "You ready King." He smiled sweetly. I nodded and he threw on his shirt unfortunately and led me out to the kitchen.

Jasmine and Valentina were nowhere to be seen then I thought, "What time is it?" I asked Alek. He turned and looked at the clock in the kitchen and smiled.

"Three fifteen." He sighed. I looked out the window and saw nothing but darkness.

"How long have we been asleep?" I gasped.

"We fell asleep around six last night." Alek laughed. "So I guess this is more like dinner." He shrugged.

"Thank you Alek, for being here for me. I don't know what I would do without you." I bravely whispered, Alek turned to me and gasped before he came wrapped me in his arms.

"I told you, I would do anything for you." He whispered into my hair. I looked up and our eyes met and Alek slowly leaned closer until I could feel his breathe on my face. His eyes showed insecurity and nervousness. I smiled then leaned closer…


End file.
